


[Podfic] Beneath The Sheets Of Paper Lies My Truth

by dmajor7th



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, Events of Canon as History, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), author gets real-world queer history feelings all over fódlan, fake media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmajor7th/pseuds/dmajor7th
Summary: It was said that Duke Fraldarius’s grief at King Dimitri’s death was more potent than even the queen’s—but said by whom, and how, and why?-A reading ofnonisland'sincredible imagining of academia's most exciting discovery.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Beneath The Sheets Of Paper Lies My Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beneath the Sheets of Paper Lies My Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924154) by [nonisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland). 



> The original fic that inspired this work is truly a masterpiece. I'd never read anything like it in terms of narrative style, structure or story telling, and the sheer range of voices was profoundly exciting. Please do read the original text!
> 
> -
> 
> With immense thanks to the generous, the glorious, the delightful and delectable [shenyun5000](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/shenyun5000/pseuds/shenyun5000) for your sound engineering skills, and for halting my descent into becoming Crying Cat Meme.

**Original text:** [B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924154)[eneath The Sheets Of Paper Lies My Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924154)

**Author:** [nonisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland)

**Reader:** [Dmajor7th](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmajor7th)

**Length:** 24:38

**To download:** Click the downward pointing arrow under the 'Soundcloud' logo, top right. (250 Mb)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/dmajor7th)


End file.
